The present disclosure generally relates to brushes, and specifically relates to brushes for back surface treatment (BST).
Back surface treatment is generally a module process to prepare the back surface of a substrate before the next module process of scanning. In general, a brush is utilized to rub and clean the back surface of the substrate in order to remove particles unexpectedly stuck thereon.